Dragonfly
by AeonStars
Summary: After finding out about Peyton and Lucas, Brooke reflects on the first time her heart got broken.


Disclaimer: I do not own a thing from _One Tree Hill_...I don't even own any trees or anything. This is my first _One Tree Hill_ fic so please be gentle with reviews (but if you have constructive criticism, I'll take it!)

A dragonfly has a life span of 24 hours. And that was longer than the life span of her relationship with Nathan Scott. Brooke's luck had never been great. Her past was evidence enough of that. She didn't know what had made her think of Nathan. Maybe it had been the fact that once again she had lost a man to Peyton. Lucas wasn't the first to choose Peyton over Brooke. Brooke couldn't help but wonder why this kept happening to her? She didn't hate Peyton for it. She never could hate her best friend. It just hurt that no one ever picked her over someone else.

For one night though, it felt like someone had picked her. Nathan had been going out with Peyton for a little over two weeks and during that time, as well as a few weeks before, Nathan and she had been talking occasionally. As Peyton and Nathan got closer, so had Brooke and Nathan. Unintentionally, of course. They had even formed some sort of friendship. And so when Peyton had gone out of town for the weekend, Nathan had come over to watch some movies with her. As friends. At least that was how it had started out. They had been watching _The Ring_, when Brooke found herself needing to hide her eyes in Nathan's chest. The little girl coming out of the well was rather creepy and it scared her. When she had pulled away to look at the screen again, she found herself looking up into Nathan's eyes. She had always been attracted to him, but the adrenaline from being scared by a movie and the darkness of her living room suddenly gave her the courage to do something about it. She tilted her head up as Nathan's lips met hers in a kiss.

After realizing that she was kissing her best friend's boyfriend, Brooke had pulled away. "We shouldn't be doing this...." She had told him. And yet by him simply telling her that he didn't care about whether they should be doing this or not, she had given in again when he pulled her in for another, more passionate kiss. And she certainly hadn't resisted the kisses that came after that. And for some reason when they had ended up on the couch, doing more than kissing she had not resisted him then either. She wanted this.

And that whole night they had spent together, Peyton never came up and Brooke had never mentioned that it had been her first time. Well times seeing as they had been together more than once that night. And the morning after. Nathan had finally left early the next afternoon and they had made plans to meet up again at the party that night.

Brooke bit her lip, thinking back to that party. She had gotten to the party fashionably late and Nathan was there. When she greeted him with a hug, something was cold about his touch. And after she had suggested that they go somewhere more private, so that she could finally kiss him again, he had followed her, but when they got upstairs and she went to kiss him, he pushed her away.

"Listen we need to talk..." he had started.

And everything that followed out of his mouth had basically said that their night together had been a mistake and that he cared too much about Peyton to cheat on her. And this apparently had sunk in after Peyton had called him that afternoon. But of course, he hoped they could still be friends. She had run out of the room, not soon after that discussion. Immediately, she was downstairs downing drinks as fast as they could be poured. She still doesn't remember who she spent the rest of the party with, but she remembers that she had slept with a stranger and found it strangely comforting.

Comfort. Right. That was exactly what Brooke was searching for with her one night stands and drinking. She thought she had found it with Lucas, but then he had cheated on her with Peyton. But now, despite all the pain she had been through, she remembered how much she still believed that her first time had not been a mistake. It was too late now though. Nathan was with tutor-girl. And Lucas was with Peyton. And Brooke had never felt so alone.


End file.
